Rise of the Nether Prince
by Agent Ghost the Fox
Summary: The King of the Nether's heir has been living in the Nether for a long time and he wonders what happened to his mother. He leaves to the Overworld to find out who she was and what happened to her, meeting new friends and getting caught up in a war!
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone, I know its been a while since I have written anything but I had been working on this story. My first Minecraft story! For those who have never read my stories you get to see my first Minecraft story as well! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"There he is!" "Get that monster!" Voices of angered soldiers rang through the peaceful night, as they chased a man through the town. This man was none other than the feared Herobrine. Herobrine leapt from roof to roof drawing the guards' attention as he searched for something. _'Where is she?'_ thought the demi-god as he lost the soldiers and crouched on the roof of a house looking around. "Herobrine!" called a voice in a whisper prompting the powerful man to look down to the woman he loved. The woman was holding a bundle in her arms as she looked up at him, a warm smile on her face. Herobrine jumped down to her. "Linda, come on we need to get out of here." whispered the white-eyed man. "I know, Herobrine." replied his love. "Then why are you still here?" asked the powerful man in confusion. Linda smiled softly at him. "I was waiting for you." Herobrine was about to answer when he heard the guards running for where they were. "Come on, Linda, there is no time to waste." Herobrine ran with Linda next to him, the guards heard them running and came out in time to see the two running for the forest. "Over there!" shouted a guard and an archer pulled back on his bow string, an arrow notched. The arrow was released and it flew for Herobrine but a bit of wind caught it and it went into Linda's back. Herobrine and the guards stopped dead in their tracks as a pained scream cut through the night. Herobrine turned catching his lover before she could fall too far. "Linda...?" asked Herobrine seeing the arrow in her back. The woman looked up into his glowing white eyes, giving a pained smile. "I'm sorry, Herobrine. *Cough* I don't think I'm going to make it to your home." The man looked saddened by this but was not about to admit that she won't. "No, Linda, I can get you there. Just stay with me." Pleaded the man. "I'm sorry, Herobrine. Take our son and run." She handed him the bundle. "But-" No buts, Hero. Just take him and... run..." Her eyes closed for a final time and the white-eyed man could hear the soldiers running towards him with the intent to end his son's life as well.

Herobrine stood, looking at the soldiers then he ran into the forest, the armored soldiers giving chase. Upon entering the forest, Herobrine called forth his mob army which began attacking the armored soldiers. The white-eyed man made it to a cave where a Nether Portal stood, two skeletons standing guard over the obsidian gateway. "Lord Herobrine, you have made it. Where is Linda?" asked a skeleton guard noticing Linda wasn't with Herobrine. He sighed in sadness. "She was killed by an arrow meant for me. I am returning to the Nether, make sure no one enters this portal." The King walked forward and entered the portal, the skeleton guards nodding in acknowledgment and taking up their positions. The Nether King stood on the other side of the portal in the heat of the Nether staring out over a lava lake to his fortress. "Welcome home, my son." said Herobrine looking to his son before leaping onto a Ghast and riding it to the fortress. Upon his arrival, he steps off of the Ghast and walks towards the gates, Wither Skeletons opening the gates for him. As he nears the doors of his castle Endermen appear opening the doors for their king. The white-eyed man looked around at his throne room and the mobs that had assembled there to greet him upon his return. "Welcome back, Master." greeted an Enderman, teleporting to him. "Thank you." replied Herobrine as he continued to his throne. "Where isssss your wife, sssssir?" asked a creeper as Herobrine passed. Herobrine sighed. "She... She's dead." All of the mobs are silent after this bowing their heads in respect for his loss. "I will have my revenge, of course and my son will live a peaceful life here. No one is to tell him what happened to her." Herobrine said glaring at all of the mobs, who stiffened before cheering for his statement. "Go now and wreak havoc on the Overworld!" All the mobs turned and left for the Overworld. Once he was alone with his son, Herobrine spoke again. "Don't worry, Kale. You will be safe and far away from their evil eyes."

* * *

**Well that's chapter 1 of Rise of the Nether Prince. I hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Two years later

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait had finals to take care of and I had lost the file so had to re-wright this short chapter.**

* * *

It has been 2 years since Herobrine had taken his son to the Nether to live with him. 2 years since Linda died and 2 years since Herobrine has been spotted on the Overworld. The Nether Fortress had been relatively quiet and the Nether had not been encroached on. Herobrine is with his young son watching him play. _"The child has his mother's eyes."_ Thought Herobrine seeing the child's sky-blue eyes.

"My lord." said a skeleton entering the room quickly. Herobrine looked up at the mob, slightly irritated at his thoughts being interrupted. "I have urgent news, sir." Herobrine nods and follows the mob, making the mistake of leaving Kale alone. The child wandered out of the room while his powerful father was gone. The child wandered into the portal room, which was now unguarded yet still active. Not knowing what the strange glowing mist was, the child went through the portal and into the Overworld.

* * *

The child came out of the portal and saw a beautiful array of colors outside of the cave he appeared in. Entranced, the child went outside of the cave and began to wander around. It was getting dark and mobs were coming out of caves to hunt crafters. The child saw the mobs coming for him and began crying, for he was lost and alone.

Nearby a group of mob hunters were traveling when the oldest of them heard the child's cries. "Wait, do you hear that?" asked the man looking to his companions. The other hunters listened and heard the child's cries. They nodded and all went in the direction of the cries. When they arrived they saw the mobs moving towards Kale. The first hunter ran in before anyone could stop him and began killing the mobs. When done the man picked up the child and they continued on their way.

* * *

Herobrine walked back into the room he left Kale in. "Alright now, where were- Kale?" asked Herobrine looking around the room. "Kale!" called Herobrine and when he couldn't find the child in the room he went out and frantically searched every room for his son, calling his name over and over. When he searched for the 15th time he stopped in his throne room and said," No, no, no, no, NO NOOOOOOOO!" His rage erupted into his power as he shouted angrily. "Curse you Crafters! ALL OF YOU WILL PAY FOR TAKING MY SON FROM ME!"


End file.
